


Bad Decisions

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sheathplay, Things getting stuck, Things in places they shouldn't be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You carefully brace yourself against the wall. You are not freaking out. Not one bit. You are fine, and everything will be okay, and by this time tomorrow there won’t even be a hint that this happened. You shift your hips slightly, and the internal pressure reminds you that everything is not okay.  You look at your choices. They are all bad ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts).



> Aewin and I are determined to make this a thing. It will be.......

You carefully brace yourself against the wall. You are not freaking out. Not one bit. You are fine, and everything will be okay, and by this time tomorrow there won’t even be a hint that this happened. You shift your hips slightly, and the internal pressure reminds you that everything is not okay. You look at your choices. They are all bad ones.

Okay, so you might have kind of been missing the fishass. Just a little. He’s off doing whatever in this new world’s seas with FF, exploring the new waters, and yeah, it’d been a while. He was supposed to get back soon, but that wasn’t cutting it anymore. That, and you maybe had been a bit horny and remembering what his hands felt like. You’d been about to go find the toy box, bored with your own hand when you’d found it.

One of his rings, thick and chunky, but smooth, one he tended to wear on his thumb just because it was so big, and even then it slipped around. You’d called him a douche for continuing to wear a ring that annoyed him so much, and apparently he’d actually listened. The cool metal reminded you of him, and you’d slipped it on your finger and experimented a bit, feeling it move against your bulge, calling up memories of his hands sliding over you. It was good. You closed your eyes and shoved your face into one of his shirts and breathed deeply, thinking of everything you were gonna do to him when he got back.

But the ring had kept sliding around on your finger, and you’d nearly dropped it several times. You looked at it, and then at your bulge, and then grinned. What would he say when you told him you'd fucked one of his rings? The thought made you delirious, and you carefully shifted so you could slide your bulge through the ring, twisting and tangling it in your bulge. It felt good, the hardness only making it better. It’d been painfully pleasurable to push your bulge through and against it, the mental image of his face when you passed him the (cleaned) ring strong in your mind, and with a gasp and a shake you’d came. It’d been relaxing to lay there, face shoved in his shirt, like some sentimental ass from one of KK’s romances, breathing in his scent and feeling the shivers of your body. You’d actually started snoozing, sleepy with pailing hormones when something had pulled you out of it.

You’d felt the pressure, and just assumed it’d slide off as it got pulled up against your sheath as your bulge retracted. You were wrong, oh so very wrong. You had sat up quickly, flailing to reach after it, but not nearly quick enough. In fact, the flailing and the panic seemed to pull it in with your bulge faster, and with a soft pop and a rise in pressure that made you moan, the ring had slid into your bulge sheath along with your bulge. Fuck.

You make horrible decisions.

You shift in your seat as you try to find something online about getting stuff out of your bulge sheath. You're really starting to wish his ring wasn't so heavy or big, the pressure it exerts in your sheath is a mixture between painfully sensitive, and uncomfortably pleasant, and fuck! That's an email from ED saying he's coming home tonight! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! You will never live this down! You reach down your pants once more, shoving your fingers at your bulge sheath, trying to open it enough to get the ring out. All you get for your efforts is pain and a squirming in your sheath that makes you keen. You wonder if it would be worth the buzz and spark to try and reach in there with psionics, but cringe from the idea before it can even be fully thought out.

You spend a better part of the night trying to get it out. At some point you'd ended up sprawled on the platform, trying to arouse yourself, because maybe if you got aroused you could get it out. You manage aroused, but not out, your bulge trapped somehow by the ring, and you are so frustrated, so tired, that you lean back your head for a second, and somehow manage to pass out.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Wwhat'd you get stuck in your sheath, Sol?..." You wake up to fingers moving against your naked hips and lips just barely against your ear.

"Nothing! Why would you think that!?" Shit shit SHIT! He got back already! Why did you fall asleep!? Now you'll have to lie and get it out when he's not looking! Oh god! What if he wants to pail!?

"Sol, you left your browwser open an' on the search page. Wwhat'd you do? Tell me....."

You just want to hide, god, you are so embarrassed! But he's back, and he smells good, and he's breathing against your neck, and you missed him, and you fell asleep without pants, and he's stroking your hips and waist in little circles, and you are embarrassed!

"Something..... A ring...." And you're not looking at him, not paying attention as he leaves little kisses down your neck, sappy and sweet.

"Didn't knoww you ha' any rings- ...Wwait.... I left- Is it- Did you find- Sol... Wwhat wwere you doin' wwith one a my rings?.." And he's stroking right over your bonebulge, just above it, putting a little pressure, and this is such a bad time to get aroused by the fact that he's over you and asking questions that make you squirm, and your bulge takes this moment to remind you that the ring doesn't feel _all_ bad.

"Look, I found it, and I thought I'd see how it felt to wear it. _You_ left it." And his hand is moving down, pressing against the lips of your nook, rubbing along the edges of them even as he bites at a collarbone.

"An' you just decided to take your bulge for a joyride wwhile wwearin' it? Uh uh. Admit it, you _missed_ me." And he takes this moment to start sliding his fingers between your nook lips from sheath to nook, making you squirm as he just barely touches areas that shiver and pulse. 

"No! I- Ah! I just- It was- Fuck you!" And you might be sulking. Just a little. Look, you have a ring in your sheath, and a matesprit that you still don't know how you ended up flushed for, and you're entitled to some crabbiness.

"It's okay, Sol, I knoww howw to get it out." And he laughs low and dark. You might have squirmed a bit at that. "Here. Spread your legs, I havve to be able to get a good look." And he sits back as you do as he says and cover your face in embarrassment.

You don't have to see him to know he's looking, settled between your legs. The weight of his purview brushes against you as easily as one of his fingers, and you chance looking between your fingers anyway.

He looks hungry. You cover your face again against that look, as he shifts on the platform. You feel his fingers spread you, and as you start to grip at him, you feel his mouth against your nook.

"Eridan! I thought you were getting it out!"

"I am, you havve to get the area slick before it'll come out." And he slides his tongue along your folds, and you shake. Regardless of whether you are really in the mood for this or not, your body is reacting to the touch and the panic from earlier, causing your bulge to squirm, trapped in your sheath. The weight of the ring keeps you aware of it, and the pressure is a curse/blessing, making your hips buck as Eridan laves the area evenly. He switches from licking to flicking his tongue against the edge of your sheath, and you bite your tongue.

"Are you enjoin' this, Sol? Enjoyin' squirmin'?" He sits back, licking his lips and grinning a shark smile, and you notice yellow pre fluid on his face and burn with the attention.

"I....!" And that's all you get out before he slides 2 fingers up into your nook, pushing up into the space your bulge takes up when it's sheathed. He rubs and you feel it when he finds the ring, moving it within the sheath. You jibber something out as the sensation overwhelms you. You thought it was bad when it was just stuck in there. Him actually moving it around makes it so much _worse/better._

"Wwhat's that? You just borrowwed my ring an' got it stuck in there? Yep, that feels like the one I left." And he grins and starts to fuck you with his fingers, hitting the ring with every thrust. You're moaning and twitching, and _you_ don't even know what you're saying, the feeling's so intense. "Noww wwhat do you think I should do? Help you out first? Or fuck you wwhile you're tremblin'?"

"Fuck you, I hate you so much, god damn it, ED!" And he just thrusts harder. "You're gonna-! You're gonna get the ring stuck further!"

"Nah, I knoww wwhat I'm doin'. So howw about it? Wwant to fuck wwhile you're tighter than you'll evver be again?" And you feel a bit black towards yourself that something in you likes the idea of being fucked like this, while your bulge can't unsheath, and you're dependent on ED to help. You nod quick and frustratedly, and he grins again, and pulls his fingers out with a wet sucking squelch. You burn at the sound of it.

He leans back to undo his pants, and you stare almost hungrily as his bulge slips out. It's barely a second before he's leaning over you, his bulge sliding up and down your nook lips before he finally lets it slide down and up into you. You barely take any of it before you start feeling full, feeling the pressure against your bulge in a completely different way, and you gasp and twitch as he slowly continues to press in. The movement inside puts pressure on the ring, and you're whimpering and shaking as he finally sinks in to the root.

He twitches. You shake. He starts up a rhythm of lashing and twisting that seems like it's designed to break your mind, making your over-full nook ache and throb in ways that only make you want this more. He bites at your lip and you distractedly kiss back, whining and whimpering as he slowly undoes you completely.

"Little secret, Sol, but sheaths? Things don't alwways havve to come out of them. Sometimes things can go in just fine, if you knoww what you're doin'," And he slips a hand between you down to your sheath, before slowly pushing a finger into it. "See? Feels good, huh?" And his fingers just brushing the tip of your bulge as he fucks it in and out. You hear someone sobbing as if they are feeling all the good things, and realize that someone is you.

"Pleathe. Pleathe, I need to- Pleathe!" And you'll be so embarrassed later, but as of now, you are made up solely of burning nerves and need, and his bulge, his finger, your trapped bulge, the ring, all of it's making you crazy and blind in ways you haven't ever been.

"Easy, easy, I got you, you're almost there, feel the ring slidin'? Oh cod, Sol, look at you...." And he's twitching that finger, and you do feel it sliding, and it's driving you crazy, and you whine as it slides against the tip of his finger, almost making you itch with the slow movements of it, when he catches it and slowly pulls it out.

You are only aware of unsheathing before your pan explodes from the nook outwards.

Something damp and hard lands on your thorax, and you open your eyes to see ED laying beside you on his side, smiling down at you. There is one very slimy ring on your chest, and everything hurts in that just-pailed way.

"I hate you so much....."

"Glad to knoww you still feel somethin' for me after that. Feelin' better?"

"Fuck you, yes." And you lay there and bask in the pailing glow, so relaxed you don't even care that there's a ring on your chest that's dripping genetic fluid.

"Hey, ED? How'd you know how to get the ring out?" He turns a little purple, before answering.

"Sometimes wwearin' rings isn't the brightest idea at times....."

"Oh my fuck, you've gotten one stuck before too!"

"Shut up! Wwho'd I'd find passed out wwithout pants because they couldn't get one out!?" and he grabs a pillow and drops it on your face. It doesn't stop you from laughing.

"You actually got a ring stuck up there from wearing them!? Oh my god, ED!" And you are laughing so hard that it doesn't even matter that your nook hurts. "Please tell me it was more than one!"

"Fuck you! Next time I'll bring somethin' that's actually made for this, an' leave it in you an' not help!" And he's huffy and purple, and something in you desperately wants to know what there is that's made for bulge sheaths, and maybe that's why you lean up and kiss him, calming him down before you smear the handful of fluids onto his hair. 

Either way, you have some research to do before next time.

You have some payback you need to deliver.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
